


Yesterday things were different, but you're still here

by Tsukimi11



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Happy birthday Kagura!, His big ahoge is his Riku sensor, Hoshimeguri Setting, Most likely Tenn has a Riku sensor, Re:Vale is barely in, They are all filming for Hoshimeguri, rip yamato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukimi11/pseuds/Tsukimi11
Summary: During a break while filming Hoshimeguri, Riku goes to Trigger's dressing room to greet Tenn.Tenn is asleep on the sofa, and Riku uses the opportunity to watch his twin, while remembering the day when they were kids and were performing Sleeping Beauty in Riku's room.





	Yesterday things were different, but you're still here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaguraKurosaki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KaguraKurosaki).

> Happy birthday, Kagura!
> 
> You always read my stories and my headcanons, no matter how stupid or dark they get (or what fandom they are from), so I made you a special one with twins' fluff! It has many things we have discussed so it might seem familiar to you, but I hope you like it!

“Oh, how beautiful is this princess! I—Riku, don’t laugh!”

Riku, who was supposed to be pretending to be asleep on bed, burst out in a fit of laughter, and Tenn pouted.

“Riku, you were supposed to stay still,” Tenn tried to put a stern face to reprimand his brother, but seeing Riku’s laughing face was enough for him to smile softly even though he was supposed to be angry.

It had been a while since Riku had laughed this much, after all.

“It’s just so weird to see Tenn-nii talking like that!” Riku tried to excuse himself, and smiled brightly at Tenn when his laughter stopped. “But I think I wouldn’t laugh if I could see you act! You would look so cool!”

“But if you’re helping me with the play, you need to pretend to be sleeping.”

“I know! But I want to see!”

Tenn sighed, already knowing that it was impossible to fight against Riku’s puppy eyes—and it wouldn’t hurt to have Riku watching him anyway, would it?—and smiled.

“Okay, but don’t talk, alright? Sleeping beauty is supposed to be asleep after all!”

“Okay, Tenn-nii!”

Tenn winked playfully at Riku and then pressed his finger to Riku’s lips when he saw that his twin was about to say something else, and smiled. Riku then was quick to press his hands on his mouth—_so cute_—and nod quietly, so Tenn patted him on the head as a reward.

Riku didn’t say a word, but Tenn could still see Riku’s eyes brightening up with happiness and bliss.

_Riku was an angel_.

Tenn stepped back and motioned for Riku to lie down on bed, which he promptly did.

“Are you ready, Riku? Okay, Sleeping Beauty starts in three, two, one… Action!”

* * *

“And… cut! That’s a wrap! Thank you very much! It’s lunch break time!”

Riku clapped along anyone else on set, and watched how the staff helped Sogo up after lying down for so long for his role in Hoshimeguri, surprised that Sogo didn’t actually fall sleep while they were filming around him.

He would have fallen asleep.

And Tamaki would have, as well. But he already was, given that he was the only one not clapping and not moving from his chair, the mask conveniently hiding the fact that he was napping away from every person that wasn’t paying a lot of attention.

Which was apparently most people of the staff, but Iori wasn’t fooled. Riku giggled when he saw Iori almost stomping his way to Tamaki to check if he was awake or asleep, and he could already hear the nagging that Tamaki would receive if he was indeed sleeping on set.

Yamato and Mitsuki would stop Iori before it was too much. Hopefully. If Tamaki was lucky, maybe before Sogo realized and came to chastise him.

Riku crossed his fingers, and prayed that Nagi would keep Sogo distracted for a few more minutes, although given the way Nagi was gesticulating wildly and pointing at Sogo’s costume, maybe his wish would be granted.

And talking about wishes…

“Oh, your majesty,” he went to Gaku and bowed exaggeratedly. “May I have the honor of accompanying you to your dressing room? You might get assaulted and it is my duty to protect you.”

Gaku laughed.

“Nanase, just turn off Erin!” he chuckled. “But maybe that’s a good idea! You can protect me from the evil king of Sirena!”

“But Sardinia is not evil?”

“Oh, is Riku coming with us?” Ryuu greeted cheerfully. “That would be nice! Tenn should have arrived a while ago to film the next scene after the break. Why don’t we all go get him?”

“Can I?” Riku asked happily, always excited to be able to see Tenn.

Gaku and Ryuu smiled and pushed Riku to go with them, and Riku obediently followed them, eager to see Tenn in his costume even though he had already seen him before dressed as the king of planet Sirena.

Little did he know that by going to Trigger’s dressing room, he avoided seeing Tamaki running for his life around the set with Sogo screaming after him to calm down and stop making a mess of the set, while Iori, Yamato, Mitsuki and Nagi could only watch the scene unfold.

“I need a beer.”

“It’s still midday and we need to film more scenes, Yamato-san.”

“Then two beers.”

The Idolish7 members could see that Momo was laughing, and that Yuki was coming their way, most likely to comment on how cute and lively they were.

“Actually, Mitsu. I need three beers. And maybe some beef jerky. Can you have some mercy on me and help me sneak at least one beer in?”

“No.”

Tenn was asleep.

When Gaku, Ryuu and Riku arrived, they were surprised to find that Tenn was fully changed into his costume, but maybe he had been really tired that he had fallen asleep on the sofa.

Gaku chuckled and pulled Ryuu away, and told Riku that they were going to get something to drink and to make himself comfortable in the meantime. Riku didn’t need to be told twice, and got inside as quietly as he dared.

At least this was a good opportunity to study Tenn up close. A real Tenn, and not one from magazines or DVDs.

Riku smiled to himself, and crouched down in front of Tenn, afraid that if he were to sit down next to him, Tenn would wake up from the movement.

Tenn was really beautiful, with his pale and clear skin, large eyelashes, and smooth pink hair. And blue really suited him, with the long cape draping over his shoulders and the colorful details of his costume making his silky hair stand out even more.

Riku guessed that the costume designers had that in mind, and combined with Tenn’s purple eyes it would make Tenn’s presence even more striking than ever.

And still, what Riku was more taken aback with was how peaceful Tenn looked, no trace of worries or stress clouding his face.

It really reminded Riku of when they were kids, when they used to play together and the only thing that mattered to each other was that their twin was happy.

But seeing Tenn’s sleeping face for the first time in a while made Riku smile and remember when Tenn was rehearsing for a school play when they were kids, Sleeping Beauty. Only that this time, he was the one awake and dressed like a prince—well, he wasn’t a prince but his outfit was flashy enough to fool anyone, _right_?—and Tenn was the sleeping princess.

He wondered if Tenn would wake up with the kiss of the prince, and before he could think things through, he quietly stood up and silently left a kiss on Tenn’s forehead.

Tenn was warm and smelled like _home_.

Tenn didn’t wake up, and Riku was embarrassed by his childish action but at least no one was there to witness it. And Tenn looked so at ease, so innocent, that Riku couldn’t help to smile.

“Rest well, Tenn-nii. You deserve it.”

“Tenn, why have you been blushing for the last fifteen minutes? It’s creeping me out.”

“Shut up, Gaku.”

“He must have been happy that Riku came to see him! Right, Tenn?”

“The fact that he is happy even when he woke up after Nanase left is creepy by itself.”

“Well, they are twins! Must be telepathy or something!”

“More likely it was Tenn’s Nanase radar. And just having one makes him a creepy stalker.”

“Gaku, go stand in the corner and shut up.”

“Why couldn’t we get the cute twin,” Gaku lamented. “Someday I will make Nikkaido exchange twins for a day and that will be the best day of my life, I swear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Tenn actually woke up when Gaku, Ryuu and Riku went into the room, but faked being asleep just to see what happens normally when he is not around.  
He almost had an attack when Riku kissed him. Luckily for him, Riku had his eyes closed at that time.
> 
> PS: Apparently Yamato's voice actor, Shirai Yusuke, can always be seen munching on beef jerky between recordings. Or that's what the other i7 VA said in the Fan Festival 4.


End file.
